Lola Loud
''Lola Loud ''is a main character from The Loud House. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. Biography At 6 years old, Lola Loud is the third-youngest child in the Loud family, the middle child of Lincoln's five younger sisters, and the ninth oldest, as well as Lana's twin sister. Her most annoying habit is looking in the mirror. Personality Lola is conceited and bratty, and dresses like a princess. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is narcissistic, as she is constantly claiming how beautiful she is and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, as seen in "Undie Pressure". As seen in many episodes (such as "Undie Pressure" and "Sound of Silence"), Lola will assume the role of an antagonist when her siblings anger her. She is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most volatile temper of any of the siblings and so they, especially Lincoln are careful not to get on her bad side. In spite of her harsh and self-centered nature Lola is also compassionate and loves her siblings. She is always grateful for Lincoln's kindness towards her, and usually appreciates her family's company. At times she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs. Appearance Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin Lana. She wears stereotypical princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. In "The Haunted Loud House", She is a witch with green skin and warts on her face, one on her nose and three other on the left side of her chin. She has a black witch hat with pink lining and a gray buckle, a pink dress, a black cape, and pink heels. She has a magic wand and broom. In the upcoming show, Teenage Girl Squad, she is 16 years old and wears a blue tiara similar to that of her superhero form, a hot pink shirt, a long pink skirt with lavender and lilac designs and pink stiletto heels. Trivia *Lola is named after one of Chris Savino's two pet dachshunds. *She can be compared to Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls, since they are both spoiled brats who will use bribery to get what they want. As well as Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance, because not only do they look similar, but they also are evil spoiled brats. Gallery File:Lola Loud TLH ID.jpg File:Lola Loud ID S1e09 - Rus.png File:Lola Loud turns in evil S1e06 - Rus.png File:Wow, ist plan ein beste zu beste mit...Wespenmonster, Gottesanbeterin, Stiermonster und Korallenmonster.png Hola Harmidomska.png Lucy driving Lola.png S1E23B Lola about to close the window.png S1E46 Lola Jumpscare.jpg Somebody ruined it - lola with lucy - funie tlh.jpeg Bandicam 2016-11-11 16-29-12-091.jpg S1-E24b-Lucky booger.png Lola - eeee! - s01e01 - first episode loud house - left in the dark (2015).jpg Hola jest smutne S1e23b.png Hen i Hola na planu S1e15.png Hola na Planu S01e04b.png Gdzie jest Numer 4, Kim Kolwiek i Pinkie Pie.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-04-13h19m37s185.png Hola Harmidomska.png Category:The Loud House Category:Characters Category:Young characters Category:Females Category:Beautifuls Category:Cute characters Category:Cute Beautiful characters Category:Kids Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans